


Tight Spaces

by mythicalstardust



Series: The Intern [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalstardust/pseuds/mythicalstardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things around the office have gotten a little heated at Mythical Entertainment since your first encounter with Link in his office. You and Link find yourselves in a tight space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no disrespect. I claim none of this as true. Just for fun.

She stared at the cursor on her work computer. The encounter in Link’s office last week still had her reeling and now she really couldn’t focus. If he had any kind of hold on her before, it was nothing compared to what he was doing to her now. Every night her mind would go back to that office, that couch…and remember. She’d had to take multiple cold showers before work and school all week.

Work was worse though. It started with little touches here and there. He’d linger on her shoulder and casually graze his hand up and down her back when no one was looking. Once he almost went too low and without thinking she let out a small moan. She had quickly covered her mouth and tried to play it off with a cough. When she turned to Link he was already halfway down the hall, his shoulders shaking up and down from laughter. 

Ok. She thought. Two can play at that game.

The next day she had “accidentally” fallen onto his lap in the kitchen while trying to reach over and grab the coffee pot. Nobody was in there at the time so instead of getting up right away, she rubbed her ass downwards for a good 15 seconds before he gave out a small sigh. His hands grabbed her waist and one was inching to reach between her legs before she stood up abruptly and with a feigned apologetic expression she whispered “Clumsy me.” into his ear. 

His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. Just then another intern entered the kitchen and Link had to sit himself under the table to hide the growing hardness in his pants. She walked out with a mischievous grin and chuckled when the intern asked Link if he was alright.

This game they were playing was dangerous, but honestly she really didn’t care. She was too exhilarated to care.

She looked at the clock on her computer and realized that the boys were about to start shooting in an hour and she still needed to pick up supplies for the crew.

She started to walk down to the set when suddenly she was grabbed by the waist and brought into one of the supply closets. She tried to yell for help but her mouth was covered. When the closet door closed her in she turned to find Link inches away.

“That little stunt you pulled yesterday was uncalled for.” He said, a smile playing on his lips. “Are you trying to drive me crazy?”

“That was the idea, yeah.” She smirked.

“Well, it worked.” he said, his face suddenly serious. “I can’t seem to get you out of my head, to be honest.”

“Yeah,” she smiled sheepishly, looking at her feet, “me neither.” 

He inched closer and her breathing became shallow. His hands played at the skin between her jeans and the hem of her shirt and she shivered. Her skin left goosebumps where his fingers came in contact. She stayed completely still, afraid any movement on her part would make him stop. He slid her glasses off her face and reached over to turn the closet light off.

She saw nothing in the darkness except for a sliver of light coming in through the door. Her stomach fluttered in anticipation. She knew exactly where this was going. And she loved every bit of it.

He started kissing up her jaw and her hands reached up his shirt, searching for skin. He took the hint and removed his shirt and glasses quickly before returning to her neck. She sighed in pleasure and felt the contours of his back. When he finally made his way to her mouth his kisses started out light and teasing. She let out a sound of frustration and he chuckled as his kisses got filthier. 

He moved both of them until her back was against the wall which she thanked because she wasn’t sure how long it would take for her legs to give out at the rate they were going. She felt his tongue wrestle for dominance and she sucked on his bottom lip. He sighed and started unbuttoning her flannel. She took it off with ease and thanked herself for wearing better underwear today. 

He stopped and she thought she had done something wrong. She heard him reach into his pocket and she felt his breath on her ear.

“I came prepared today.” He whispered. She could hear the smile in his voice.

Her heart started racing and she had to hold onto his neck for support. He started unzipping her jeans slowly, carefully. And when he slid them down he went down with them. He came up slowly too; kissing her thighs, her waist, her stomach. She wrapped her hands in his hair and shut her eyes. Everything was happening torturously slow and it was driving her crazy.

He played at the waistband of her underwear and she squirmed under his touch. He let one hand go in and her breath hitched. He teased at her until he slipped one finger in. She let out a loud moan and he had to cover her mouth. 

“Shhh love, wouldn’t want anyone catching us now would we?” he whispered. All she could do was nod.

He slipped another finger in and began to thrust them in and out. She moaned into his hand and tightened her grip on his hair. He added a third finger and she thought she was going to lose it right then and there when suddenly his fingers disappeared altogether. She opened her eyes, now adjusted to the dark, and saw him unbuckling his pants. She went ahead and took off the rest of her underwear and he paused for a second before hastily removing the rest of his garments as well. 

Their lips met and she felt his hands try and feel every curve and crevice of her. She went back to holding on to his shoulders, afraid that if she let go she’d fall to the ground.

She heard the crinkling of a wrapper before he grabbed her leg and lifted it to his waist. Her breathing all but stopped and she held his face next to hers as he entered her. She moaned into his neck and he moaned a small “Fuck.” into hers. He stilled when he was seated all the way in, letting her adjust to him. She felt pain only for a second before it dulled and all she felt was pleasure. He started to move slowly and she almost bit his shoulder in an attempt to stay quiet. She matched his slow, languid movements and he held onto the wall for support. Their quiet moans filled the dark room.

This wasn’t like it was in his office last week, quick and eager. It was deliberate and lasting, they were enjoying each other and they took their time.

She started getting close so he picked up the pace. She wrapped both legs around his waist and he lifted her higher until he was downright fucking her against the wall. 

Her orgasm hit her like a white light and she rode it out until he finished too. They were holding each other so tightly that she could feel his heartbeat. She enveloped herself in his rhythm until hers matched in time. They leaned back to look at each other and laughed at their state of flush faces and mangled hair. She smoothed out his hair and he tucked her loose strands behind her ears before holding her face in his hands and giving her a long kiss. She wrapped her arms around his waist and they held each other for a good 5 minutes until he let out a sigh and stepped back. 

“We should get back before they start to look for us.” He traced the frown she had on and he laughed. “You’re so cute when you’re disappointed.”

She felt her heart swell. This little shit would be the death of her.

“Don’t patronize me, Charles.” She said jokingly as she started to put her clothes back on.

She was buttoning up her flannel when she felt his arms encircle her waist. He kissed her once on the neck and lingered in her hair. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt sad. He would never do this to her in public. No, they had to hide in dusty closets for him to show affection. She removed his arms and walked toward the door. 

“I’m sure you’ll want to wait a few minutes before leaving.” She said coldly. “Wouldn’t want anyone to catch us both coming out.” 

She thought she heard him say something but she was out the door before she could make it out.


End file.
